officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mythic Valley/@comment-5010741-20120507121631
Rye bit his lip. Future. His future. What would that hold for him? He certainly wasn't getting anywhere now, despite his efforts and trying hard. But, before he gave up just yet... Maybe he could throw caution to the winds and oblige this poor beggar? "Why not?" he dug into his pocket a little awkwardly, attempting to find the coins rattling around inside it along with all of the other crap in there (candy, candy wrappers, notes, marbles, etc). Finally, he came up with twelve pieces of bronze. He tossed five at her. "Here." He sat down on the ground next to her. "Now, tell me, please..." His heart pounded. What would his future be like? Would he ever get out of this town? Or finally find his element? Find somewhere that he fit? ------------------ Symphonique, passing by the bakery, nearly got hit by a wildly-flying cart, locomotered by Majyk. She dived into the bushes just in time, scattering the turnips again as she did. --------------- Rejected, Quasar searched for something to do. Maybe go beat up that stupid punk who'd pissed him off earlier. Instead, he found himself bumping into yet another person. A girl of about fifteen, with long black hair. And a blindfold. But that wasn't even the strange part. The weirdest thing about it was that when she'd touched him, he'd gotten a rush of feelings that weren't his. Anger and pain and fear and guilt. And an image of a dirty cage on the back of a horsedrawn carriage. With a girl inside it. Her. He backed away, horrified for a moment, when a guard shoved past him as well. He tensed, but there was no weird feeling-exchange-thing with this dude. "Excuse us. We are escorting the demon." He shrugged, holding up his hands to say 'whatever, man.' But what the hell was that? ------------- The demon smiled, showing spiked teeth. The guard shoved her arm and it disappeared. ------------ Kaelin sipped from the steaming mug. He sat at a table alone in the courtyard diner, watching pigeons scaring each other while they tried to drink from the water that dripped from the roof. He chuckled a little. "Sorry, is this table taken?" The speaker didn't wait for an answer, just plunked down on his chair in a billowy cloak. The boy's hair was green and a tree branch wrapped around his head. Kaelin didn't question this, though. "It's not taken. Not really." "Okay. Good. Hey, you're a thief. right?" asked the boy, his strange-wide brown eyes peering curiously from Kaelin. It made him uncomfortable. "Y-yeah." "So, you've seen some pretty strange things out there?" asked the boy. A leaf flutters down. The pigeons across the courtyard start squawking for no good reason and fly off. "Y-yeah." The boy thinks for a moment, scratching his head. Kaelin didn't really know what to say, he just looked at the nonexistant pigeons. The boy removed his cloak, and Kaelin saw a flash of green. He turned his head and gasped. The boy had... a tree branch. Growing from him. Out of his side, his stomach, even his thigh. "I apologize. I figured you'd seen enough strange things on your journeys, so..." The boy shrugged apologetically. "The name's Flanze." "Uh... Kaelin Kresse..."